


This Will Be The Day

by TrashQu33n



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQu33n/pseuds/TrashQu33n
Summary: There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks.There's a point when it bends and a point we just can't take anymore. We just have to get past it. For Sky Carusso, she couldn't imagine what her future held for her.





	1. The Shining Beacon

I can't believe this is actually happening. I couldn't stop walking around on the air ship. "Sky, sit down you're making me anxious." Pyrrha said. "I can't, I'm just so excited. I knew that you would get in for sure, but I'm just so happy I get to become a huntress with my best friend!" I said. " I am too, I knew you would get in, you're an amazing fighter." she said. "Please, I'm not a good enough fighter to be on cereal boxes." I teased. She playfully punched my arm and we arrived at Beacon. I gave a once over of my outfit. It consisted of a light blue haltered leotard with white lace from the neckline to the collar. On my abdomen there were 2 arrows pointing to the middle of my abdomen. I had on finger less gloves that only connected to my middle finger and they were the same blue as my leotard. I had thigh high socks that were also blue and white boots that went to mid calf and a black feather in my long curly peach colored hair.

When we stepped off the air ship some blond guy was throwing up in a trash can. "Pyrrha, this place is incredible." "It is very cool. Just look at all these strong hunters in training, their weapons are incredible." Pyrrha said. "Not as incredible as our weapons, with Miló and Akoúo̱ and with Windbreaker, we're unstoppable." I said. "Hey, where is Windbreaker?" And it hit me. I had left my bow on the ship. "I'm such an idiot! Go on without me!" I yelled running to the ship.

I saw it leaned up against the wall and I heard an explosion. I looked out the door and saw 3 girls talking. I walked over to see what was wrong but 2 of them left and the last one was laying on the ground. A blond guy helped her to her feet and I decided to go say hello.

"Hi, I heard an explosion, is everything okay?" I asked. "Yeah, hi. I'm Ruby and this is Juane." Ruby said. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sky. Wait, didn't you throw up on the ship?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three of us were walking around and Juane was trying to justify his motion sickness. "Well, to be fair, you throwing up is what first came to mind." I said. "Yeah, Vomit Boy just stuck with us." Ruby said. "Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater Face?" he said to Ruby. "Hey, that explosion was an accident." Ruby said.

"Well, the name's Juane Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Juane said. "Do they?" I asked skeptically. "They will! I mean my mom always says that... Never mind."

"So I've got this thing." Ruby said. She pulled out this giant scythe. It was red and black and it suit her. It was also a sniper rifle. Probably one of the coolest weapons in my book. Top ten. "That's so cool!" I pulled out Windbreaker from my back and displayed it. "Whoa. Nice bow." Ruby said.

"Thanks. It doesn't need normal arrows. So whatever type of arrow I need, I just think about it, pull back on the necking point, the arrow appears here, and you let it fly." I said. "Oh, that is awesome." Juane said. "What's your weapon?" I asked. "Well, I've got this sword. And a shield." "So what does it do?" Asked Ruby. "Well the shield gets smaller. So when my arm gets tired..." "Wouldn't it weigh the same?" I asked. "Yeah, it does." "Well, I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." Ruby said. "Same. I wanted it to be really cool." I said.

"Wait. You made those?" Juane asked. "Yeah, all Signal students forge their own weapons." Ruby said. "You didn't make yours?" I asked. "No, its a hand me down. My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war." "Sounds more like a family heirloom. I like it." I said. "Yeah, people these days just don't appreciate the classics."

"Hey guy's. Where are we?" I asked. "I don't know I was following you guys." Juane said. "Maybe there's a directory."


	2. Shining Beacon Part 2/First Steps

We eventually found our way into the area where everyone was meeting at. Ruby went off to meet with a blonde haired girl and I told Jaune I had to find Pyrrha. "Great. Now where am I gonna find some nice quirky girls now." He said walking off. I had to admit I thought he was cute. I had always had a thing for guys I thought were funny.

I looked around for Pyrrha until someone behind me grabbed my shoulders, scaring me. "You were always so easy to scare. So I saw you made some new friends." She said. "Yeah, they're nice. The girl is Ruby and the guy is Jaune."

I couldn't continue talking because the headmaster, Ozpin, started to talk. His speech was about how we're wasted knowledge and we need to improve and yada yada. All that I knew was that we really started tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were in the locker room getting ready when Weiss Schnee came over. "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you're going to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual like yourself." Weiss said. I knew where she was going with this. She wanted to team up with Pyrrha.

"Well, I was thinking about my dear friend Sky. But I'll let the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said. "Well how about you and I team up. You know, if you and Sky don't end up on a team." Weiss said. "Well, that sounds grand." Pyrrha was always so kind. She could never turn anyone down.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He said, trying to flirt with Weiss. I rolled my eyes at that. "Nice to meet you Juane." Pyrrha said, but Jaune pushed her away to keep flirting. Which I found odd. Usually guys always try to woo Pyrrha.

"Jaune, I heard that teams are going to be teams of four." I said. "Well, Miss Sky and her hot friend, play you're cards right and you'll end up on the winning team." He said. "Jaune, was it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Said Weiss. "Not the slightest idea, Snow Angel."

"This is Pyrrha. Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." "Never heard of it." "Ah! She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row, a new record!" "The what?" Finally I had to intervene.

"Oh my God. She's on the front of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box. And also my best friend." I said putting my arm around her shoulder. "That was you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" He said. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So after hearing all that, do you really think you're in the position to ask her." "I guess not." He said sadly. "Well Juane, I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha said. When Weiss needed help with Jaune's flirting, Pyrrha threw her javelin at him. We were supposed to go to Beacon Cliff for initiation. "Bye Lady killer. See you at the cliff." I teased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood next to Pyrrha on one of the platforms and listen to Ozpin's speech again. I was a little nervous for team mates. I really wasn't good at making friends. Pyrrha was my only friend growing up and I was hers.

I took my position on the platform with my bow ready. "See you on the other side Pyrrha." I said. "You too. And please try not to die." She said and she was catapulted away. I was soon after her.

It was amazing flying through the sky. I got my bow out and thought of an explosive arrow. I aimed at a tree I knew I was headed for and let the arrow fly. The arrow hit the tree and all the leaves fell off. I fell in the pile not so gracefully, but it was still really fun. I got up and scouted the area. I remember I landed before Pyrrha so I wouldn't know where to begin looking for her.

I headed in one direction and hopped for the best.

 

I walked for a few minutes before I heard the sound of fighting. I ran towards the sounds and saw a guy fighting a Boarbatsuk. If I had to give an evaluation for his fighting... A for effort. He was trying his best to kill the Grimm but I knew he couldn't do it on his own. When the Grimm started to charge at him I thought of an arrow that had electricity. I shot it and the Grimm was stunned I took the opportunity to jump on its back. My bow can turn into 2 hand guns and so I pulled my bow and it formed to guns and I shot the Grimm until it was dead.

I jumped off and saw the guy looking at me. "Uh, hi. I guess we're partners." I said. "That was awesome! How did you do that with your bow with the lightning and the guns were so cool! Oh, uh, I'm Frank Tryniski." He said. His face was really red but I just ignored it. "Hi, I'm Sky Carusso. Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

He had light brown hair and red eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and he was a few inches taller than me. He wore white pants and a green shirt with sleeves that went to his elbows. He had a brown belt with ammo on it and he had silver shoulder armor and he had straps criss crossing across his chest. He showed me his weapon and it was a green and white sickle and he showed me that he could turn it into a rifle.

"So Frank. Let's take our first steps as partners. May we have a good four years."


End file.
